


Say you won't let go

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bath Sex, Canon Compliant, First Time, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: Dean y Cas vienen de una caza donde se ha complicado mucho la cosa. Cas viene herido, nada demasiado serio, pero Dean está muy preocupado. Como piensa que puede caerse redondo en la ducha por la pérdida de sangre, se cuela en la ducha con él.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25





	Say you won't let go

**Título:** [Say you won't let go](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GHQqaz5Rg0g)

**Autora:** Taolee

**Petición de:** Annarossa Doyle

**Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

**Sin betear.** **Petición basada en las Super Peticiones Navideñas 2020.**

**Warnings/Kinks:** 7 First time. 27 In the bath shower. 68 After an injury. 127. Sweet and passionate. 137. Happy ending. 149 Canon

**Resumen:** Dean y Cas vienen de una caza donde se ha complicado mucho la cosa. Cas viene herido, nada demasiado serio, pero Dean está muy preocupado. Como piensa que puede caerse redondo en la ducha por la pérdida de sangre, se cuela en la ducha con él.

SAY YOU WON'T LET GO

Dean abrió la puerta del búnker de una patada. Traía a Cas agarrado sobre su hombro mientas el ángel sangraba por la peor de sus heridas.

Habían luchado en un granero. A primera vista no parecía nada complicado; un nido de vampiros, dos chupópteros tocapelotas y todo a su favor.

Al final todo se volvió en su contra. Salieron vivos de milagro; Dean con una herida leve en el hombro, pero golpes por todo el cuerpo, y Castiel con una herida profunda en un costado de un pincho que había en la pared.

—Aguanta, Cas. ¿Me oyes?

Castiel asintió. Hizo un gesto de dolor al bajar el primer escalón del búnker y se sintió cogido en brazos. Luego se resistió, aunque no logró nada porque Dean lo ignoró.

—Dean —susurró—. Bájame. Puedo andar y tú tienes el hombro lastimado.

Una de las especialidades de Dean Winchester era la de ignorar a la gente si no le interesaba lo que decían. Y eso no le interesaba. Iba a llevarle en brazos, aunque se le cayeran los hombros a pedazos.

Se había llevado un susto monumental al verle con eso clavado en el cuerpo, sobretodo al saber que Cas ya no podía curarse como antes. Al menos había podido comprobar que el pincho solo le había atravesado la piel del costado y no un órgano, porque eso habría sido una herida mortal y ante eso poco habría podido hacer.

Llegó hasta las duchas y comenzó a desnudarle. Le preocupó que Castiel no se resistiera más. Cuando le dejó solo con los pantalones puestos, le miró la herida de cerca. Luego se acercó al botiquín y cogió un par de cosas para curarla. Había dejado de sangrar y no tenía mal color, afortunadamente.

—No hagas ningún movimiento fuerte, ¿entendido? —Dejó las cosas sobre el borde del lavabo y se alejó camino a la puerta, aunque sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Castiel. Lo vio abrir el cinturón del pantalón y luego comenzar a tirar de él hacia abajo con una mueca de dolor en el rostro. —Cas. Con cuidado. Así no. Más despacio.

Castiel levantó una ceja y lo miró de soslayo.

—No conozco otra manera de deshacerme de los pantalones —gruñó.

Dean chaqueó la lengua y cerró la puerta que había abierto un segundo atrás. Al llegar junto al ángel, le apartó las manos y comenzó a abrirle la cremallera y a tirar del pantalón hacia abajo. Luego arrastró también la ropa interior. Al verle, Dean negó con la cabeza.

—¿No podías ponerte unos calzoncillos más grandes?

Castiel miró la prenda que estaba en el suelo a su lado.

—No los había —respondió sin pillar el tono de ironía—. ¿Qué les pasa?

Dean se giró para abrir el grifo del agua caliente. Luego se volvió y no pudo evitar echar una mirada al ángel, que estaba completamente desnudo frente a él, sin pudor alguno.

—Nada. Que son de viejo octogenario. Y anti eróticos —añadió. Eso último lo había dicho para convencerse de que Cas estaba fuera de su alcance y que cualquier pensamiento impuro con él estaba al margen de toda discusión—. Date la vuelta.

Antes de obedecer Cas le echó un vistazo. Dean cogía su propio champú y abría el tapón dispuesto para echarse en una mano.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Lavarte el pelo. Tienes sangre de vampiro por todas partes. Seguramente levantes los brazos y se te abra la herida. Y no tengo ganas de ponerme a hacer suturas ahora. Estoy cansado.

—Entonces quítate la ropa.

Dean desvió la mirada del champú para mirar al ángel. Había comenzado a salir el agua caliente y el vaho estaba envolviendo el baño.

—¿Cómo dices?

Castiel no se dio cuenta del tono un pelín alto de Dean.

—Si me vas a lavar el pelo, vas a mojarte. ¿No sería más lógico que te quitaras tú también la ropa y te ducharas? Ya que estás tan cansado. Así terminarás antes.

En la mente de Dean se formó una lista con un millón de razones para responderle que ni loco iba a quedarse desnudo delante de él, comenzando porque no se ponía en bolas delante de ningún tío, y terminando porque no le salía de los santos cojones.

—De acuerdo. —Si hubiera podido, se habría dado cabezazos contra la pared. ¿Dónde cojones había dejado su autocontrol y resistencia?

Se desnudó bajo la atenta mirada del ángel. Al principio pensó ser osado porque, total, ambos tenían lo mismo, ¿no? Aunque originariamente Cas fuera un ángel y no tuviera ni puta idea de lo que hacer con un pene, a él le dio reparo y se giró para quedarse de espaldas. Que le viera las nalgas era más soportable.

—Dean. Fui al infierno por ti, te saqué de allí creando y uniendo tus células una a una. Conozco cada molécula de ti, cada peca, cada pelo —respondió tranquilo—. Incluido ese lunar pequeñito que tienes en el testículo derecho.

Dean se puso rojo y bajó la mirada hacia sus pelotas. No necesitaba vérselas para saber que ese lunar estaba allí. Lo sabía de sobra. Lo que le dejaba perplejo era que Castiel recordara ese detalle.

—En el otro testículo no tienes ningún lunar.

Dean bufó.

—¿Podemos dejar de hablar de mis pelotas, por favor? —Desnudo, caminó hacia la ducha para quedarse debajo del chorro caliente. Sin poderlo evitar, lanzó un suspiro de satisfacción al sentir el agua caliente sobre sus doloridos músculos. Giró el cuerpo un poco para que la presión le diera en la contractura que se le había empezado a formar en el cuello. De pronto, su cuerpo se puso en alerta al sentir unos dedos sobre sus escápulas. Sin poderlo evitar se puso en tensión—. Cas.

—Tienes un músculo en tensión.

La respuesta del ángel fue sincera y Dean cerró los ojos porque en ese momento tenía más de un músculo así en su cuerpo, pero por fortuna le daba la espalda al ángel para que este lo supiera. Tenía que decirle que parara, que no podía tocarle así, de esa manera, porque iba a volverle loco. Pero no lo hizo, y no solo se quedó callado, sino que, además, se empalmó más con cada presión que Cas hacía con los dedos, de manera estratégica, soltándole los nudos de la espalda.

—Creo que ya está todo en su sitio, Dean. ¿Me lavas el pelo, por favor?

Dean salió de la burbuja placentera donde se había metido y asintió. Rescató el bote del champú, lo abrió y se giró. Al hacerlo, fue plenamente consciente de que su erección rozó la del ángel porque estaban embarazosamente cerca el uno del otro. Ver cómo Castiel bajaba la cabeza para mirársela hizo que se sintiera como un niño pequeño.

—Me pone mucho el champú de guayaba. —Sí. Como excusa era una puta mierda, pero su cerebro había empequeñecido y se había mudado a sus pelotas, seguramente al lunar del que Cas había hablado antes.

—¿Puedo?

Dean entró en modo pánico.

—¿Puedes? ¿El qué?

—Tocártela.

Dean intentó conservar la calma.

—¿Para qué cojones quieres tocarla? Tú también tienes una. Practica con ella.

—No es lo mismo.

A Dean le faltaba _cerocomasegundos_ para salir escopetado de allí.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué no?

Castiel había vuelto a fijar la mirada en él.

—Porque cuando te la tocas, haces un gemido muy peculiar, Dean, como si te saliera del medio del pecho. Y tu respiración se vuelve más profunda. Y tu voz se convierte en un susurro gutural. Y tu...

Dean se abalanzó sobre él impidiéndole seguir enumerando su lista. El ángel acababa de dejarle claro que sabía de sobra cuándo se pajeaba, lo que hacía, y lo que decía. Y la forma más rápida que encontró para cerrarle la boca fue besarle. Lo hizo con un poco de rudeza, porque controlar a la bestia que el ángel acababa de despertar era muy complicado hasta que, poco a poco, su cuerpo se habituó y su cerebro aceptó que le estaba besando. Y ya no solo eso, sino que estaba siendo correspondido y que a ambos parecía gustarle. Mucho.

Tenía que estar volviéndose loco, porque bajó una de las manos y agarró la erección de ángel. Este, a su vez, también le agarró la polla y comenzó a masajearlo entre sus dedos.

Dean siseó y se apartó un poco, aunque no lo suficiente como para que Cas alejara del todo la mano.

—No soy gay. —La voz de Dean no sonaba nada convincente.

—Yo tampoco.

—Pues me estás cogiendo la polla.

—Y tú la mía.

—Lo mío es curiosidad.

—Lo mío también.

Podían tirarse así todo el día, y lo sabían, por lo que Castiel optó por ser el más inteligente de los dos

—Nadie es gay, Dean. Eso son etiquetas que no sirven para nada. Tú eres Dean Winchester y puedes ser lo que te dé la gana de ser.

Dean volvió a besarle como no había besado nunca antes en toda su vida. Lo empujó con cuidado hacia la pared de la ducha y lo acorraló ahí.

Al sentir la espalda contra la losa fría, Cas hizo un gesto con la cara. Entonces Dean reaccionó.

—Joder, te he hecho daño en la herida. Cas, lo siento. Yo...

—No. No. —Tiró de él para que volviera a besarle—. No dejes de besarme.

Dean obedeció al instante, aunque solía ir por libre y eso de hacer caso no iba con él, pero la orden que le había dado Castiel iba a cumplirla, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida. Necesitaba tocarle por todas partes, fundirse con su cuerpo y enseñarle todo lo que tenía en mente. ¡Joder, había tantas cosas que quería probar con él! Aunque quizás ese no fuera el mejor momento, porque Cas estaba herido y temía hacerle daño sin querer. Despacio, dejó de besarle hasta que apoyó la frente sobre la suya.

—¿Qué diablos voy a hacer ahora, eh?

—¿No quieres follarme?

A Dean le rechinaron los dientes al oírle, porque puede que se dedicara a follar básicamente con todo lo que se le pusiera delante, pero con Cas, por alguna extraña razón, no era un trozo de carne más. No era un objeto. No era una persona cualquiera. Era... su ángel, y uno no hace esas cosas con su ángel. ¿No?

—¿Desde cuándo usas ese vocabulario? ¿De nuevo el tío ese de las pizzas?

Cas negó con la cabeza.

—Doctor Sexy. Temporada 8, capítulo 21. Hice maratón ayer.

Dean sonrió y se abrazó a él.

—Voy a quitarte Netflix. O a dejarte solo las películas infantiles. Ahí estarás a salvo.

Castiel estaba algo confundido porque Dean no solía tener tanto reparo en esas cuestiones, por lo que algo tenía que ir mal sin duda.

—Olvídalo. Ha sido una mala idea pedirte nada. —Castiel intentó zafarse de sus brazos, pero el cazador se lo impidió.

—¿A qué viene eso ahora?

Castiel no iba a ocultarle la verdad porque nunca le había ocultado nada.

—No voy a obligarte a que hagas algo que no quieres. Perdóname, Dean. Pensé erróneamente que sentías algo por mí.

Dean apretó la mandíbula durante varios segundos. Lo hizo porque su cerebro se colapsó con todo lo que quería decirle de golpe. A veces se olvidaba de que el ángel no sintonizaba su mismo idioma, que no era experto en la ironía y que le costaba leer entre líneas. Teniendo todo eso en cuenta, debía de explicarse muy bien.

—Cas. —Le dio un suave beso en los labios para luego seguir hablando—. No hay nada en este mundo que desee más que estar contigo de la manera en que me pides, pero... ahora no es buen momento. Estás herido, es tu primera vez, estamos en las duchas... Son todos factores en contra que pueden estropear la situación, y no quiero, ¿entiendes? Quiero que contigo sea todo... perfecto.

Castiel lo miró con bondad.

—Lo único que necesito para que todo sea perfecto eres tú, Dean.

A Dean le temblaron todos y cada uno de los músculos del cuerpo al oírle. Empezó como un escalofrío y terminó siendo una descarga en toda regla. Nadie jamás había logrado calarle tan hondo como lo había hecho Castiel.

—¿De verdad quieres seguir adelante?

Castiel asintió con vehemencia porque así lo sentía. Dean asintió a su vez, porque ya conocía la respuesta a la pregunta que había hecho. Ahora toda la responsabilidad estaba en su mano.

Ser dulce y atento era algo que siempre se le había dado bien por mucho que pareciera lo contrario. Quizás no fuera bueno hablando, pero no le hacía falta porque su cuerpo y sus besos hablaban por él.

Se echó un poco de champú en la mano. Sabía que todos los componentes de esa mierda eran naturales y que no iba a hacerle ningún daño a Cas porque le había robado ese bote, junto con otros dos más a Sammy, por lo que podía estar seguro de que podían hasta beberse el champú si quisieran.

Le rodeó con los brazos y llevó la mano enjabonada hasta la unión entre las dos nalgas. Cuando alcanzó la entrada, la rodeó con un dedo y comenzó a moverse en círculos mientras acariciaba la zona con delicadeza. Poco a poco, el dedo fue colándose solo, hasta que pudo deslizar casi la mitad. Entonces se detuvo en seco porque sintió que Cas se tensaba ligeramente entre sus brazos.

—Podemos parar si quieres.

Castiel negó automáticamente con la cabeza. Dean esbozó una mueca con los labios porque ya se esperaba esa respuesta.

—¿Te duele la herida?

—¿Qué herida?

Dean no pudo evitar reír porque él no habría podido encontrar mejor respueta. En lugar de decir nada, avanzó un poco más con el dedo, a moverlo en círculos y a amoldarle para dejar paso a un segundo dedo.

Lo hizo con cuidado, aunque Cas le chafó todos los planes cuando se movió y él no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, logrando que el ángel diera un respingo por la sensación.

—Despacio —le aconsejó.

—Quiero más.

La respuesta de Cas fue más que suficiente para que Dean supiera que eso no iba a durar mucho más. Imposible, porque casi se había corrido al escucharle. Extrajo los dedos de su trasero y le dio la vuelta hasta colocarle de cara a la pared e inclinado ligeramente hacia delante.

—Separa algo más las piernas —ordenó. Cuando tuvo a Cas dispuesto delante de él, le agarró de las nalgas y las separó un poco. Acto seguido posicionó la erección sobre los pliegues de su entrada y, despacio, incursionó en él.

Eso sí que era el cielo.

—Dios, Cas —susurró, y comenzó a mover las caderas de atrás hacia delante, perdiéndose en esa espiral de sensaciones que le transportaban lejos de allí, a un lugar donde solo estaban ellos dos.

Centró la mirada en el trasero del ángel, que lo había elevado más para que la penetración fuera más directa. Y así era; entrar y salir de ese canal era una sensación indescriptible.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se dejó ir, envuelto en una espiral de placer que le hizo desconectar del mundo por varios segundos. Cuando volvió en sí fue cuando el orgasmo había invadido la mayor parte de su cuerpo, amenazando guerra y conquista a su paso. Abrió los ojos, se inclinó sobre la espalda del ángel para morderle en un hombro y perdió el poco control que le quedaba.

Abrió los ojos algo desubicado. Respiraba entra jadeos de manera entrecortada. Tenía la polla muy sensible y, al salir de él, apretó los dientes por la sensación.

Abrazó a Cas por la espalda y le dio un beso donde le había mordido. No había apretado, menos mal, porque se habría sentido fatal si le hubiera causado una herida más a su cuerpo. Sin alejarlo de su cuerpo, le dio la vuelta para quedar abrazado a él. Los ojos de Castiel estaban vidriosos y lo miraban profundos, con un brillo que conocía demasiado bien, porque el ángel podía ser parco en palabras, pero solo con mirarle él ya sabía lo que quería decirle.

Le dio un suave beso en los labios y, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, adelantó la mano para agarrarle la erección.

Castiel solo necesitó un par de toques para correrse entre los dedos de Dean, para quedar luego jadeante y extasiado apoyado en la pared de la ducha. Como ángel, debía de ser ajeno a sentimientos tan mundanos como el dolor, o el placer, pero él llevaba demasiado tiempo en la tierra, unido a ese ser de ojos verdes al que había confiado su vida y su universo entero. Su dolor y su placer eran el suyo también. Y algo le decía que, desde ese día, el lazo que le ataba a Dean Winchester iba a ser mucho más corto y estrecho entre ellos.

Dean se ocupó de ambos en la ducha. Salieron después de estar bien aseados y secos. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Dean, cerraron la puerta tras ellos y el cazador sacó varias prendas del armario; un par de pantalones vaqueros, camisetas y camisa de cuadros.

—¿No tienes ropa interior?

Dean asintió, porque se había olvidado de eso. Caminó hacia la mesita y abrió el cajón. Allí solo quedaban unos calzoncillos grises. Los cogió y se los tendió al ángel.

—¿Y tú?

Dean se encogió de hombros.

—Tenía que haber hecho la colada y se me ha olvidado, pero no importa. Llevo tiempo queriendo tener una excusa para ponerme esto. —Dean sacó del fondo del último cajón una prenda roja que se puso sin correr demasiado. Eran unas braguitas rojas que bien podía haberse confundido con un speedo por la forma de la prenda, pero se notaba que la tela era más delicada. Como si nada, se puso los pantalones y terminó de vestirse. Luego caminó hacia la puerta—. ¿Vamos a comer algo? He descubierto un sitio nuevo cerca de aquí que hacen una tarta de manzana que dicen que sabe a cielo. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te apetece?

Al no obtener respuesta, Dean se giró para mirar al ángel. Castiel no se había movido de su sitio y lo miraba con las pupilas algo dilatadas y muy brillantes.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Castiel no estaba seguro de querer responder, por eso Dean insistió de nuevo.

—Venga, Cas. ¿Qué pasa? Ya sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa. —Quizás al ángel no le gustara la lencería femenina. Si era así...

—Dean. —Lo interrumpió. Le acababa de decir que fuera sincero con él, ¿no? Pues eso haría—. Quiero quedarme en esta habitación, contigo, para quitarte toda la ropa y dejarte solo con esa prenda roja porque me apetece quitártela con los dientes. Luego quiero que me enseñes a darte placer con mis labios.

El cerebro de Dean cortocircuitó.

—Está bien —regresó a su lado y lo miró totalmente convencido—. Si eso es lo que quieres... El cielo puede esperar.

FIN


End file.
